It's not a nightmare
by lovecube
Summary: Something unexpected happened between Nami and Zoro on a festival night. Nami wishes that it's just a dream, but its not. What had happened? READ AND FIND OUT! sorry,pretty bad at summary.
1. how it all started

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**FIRST 'ONE PIECE' FANFIC.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING AND READING.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY STORY.**

**POSITIVE REVIEWS!!**

**PAIRINGS : NAMI/ZORO with a bit of FRANKY/ROBIN moments.**

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 1. (kimono)

Today, everyone of the straw hat crew was out in the new town where they'd just arrived this morning. No one in the village recognized them, so they didn't got into problem. They heard there's going to be a festival in the town tonight, so Nami decided to take everyone ( Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Franky and Brook) to a kimono shop, to buy something for them to wear tonight.

Nami walked into the shop and the shopkeeper of course, "WELCOME!"

Luffy: "Why do we have to come to this shop? I WANT MEAT!!" Luffy was sulking as she went into the shop, following Nami.

Ussop and Zoro both followed Luffy.

Zoro: "Why do we have to wear those? We can just wear what we are wearing right now."

Nami sigh : "Don't you understand? This is a festival, where everyone has to wear kimono."

Zoro groaned.

Ussop: "Wow, this shop sure is huge."

Sanji pushed both Zoro and Ussop from behind, "NAMI-SWANN!! I can help you try those kimono's on!"

Zoro and Ussop knocked Sanji's head.

Zoro: "You perverted cook! HOW DARE YOU PUSHED ME!" and he grabbed Sanji by the collar.

Sanji: "So what? Wanna fight?"

Zoro: "I would like to see you try."

Ussop: "Hey! Hey! Calm down now. This isn't your shop."

Robin was holding Chopper's hand, walking into the shop.

Chopper: "Wahhh,, I'm so excited!" his eyes turned into blinking stars.

Robin just smiled.

Franky and Brook walked in from behind.

Brook: "Wow, it has been a long time, since the last time I wear those."

Franky: "Hahahha..I cant imagine a skeleton like you wearing those."

Brook: "Cut it out. Yohohoho.."

The shopkeeper walk towards Nami and asked, "Can I help you miss?"

Nami: "Yes please. I need a kimono's for each of everyone of us. By the way how much are the price for one set of those?"

Shopkeeper: "Hmm,, 100 beli. Complete with shoes."

Nami: "WHAT? That's too expensive!"

Shopkeeper sweat dropped: "Then how much do you want?"

Nami: "Hey old man! I take 8 person here with me. The price should be 20 beli for each set. Do you think I am stupid? I know everything about kimono's." She glared at the old man with her fearful look, which made him gulped.

Shopkeeper: "Errmm,,O-okay m-mam."

Nami: " Okay guys! Choose whichever set of kimono you like, then try them on for me to see. Alright?"

Zoro: "Cih! Stop ordering us around!"

Luffy: "Yeah!"

Tong! Tong! Nami hit their head with her knuckles.

Nami: "Any other complain?"

Everyone sweat dropped (except Robin of course. She just smiled.) : "No."

Nami: "Good." She smirked.

Then everyone started to choose their own kimono. Luffy is the only ones who looked confused. "Nami! Can you help me choose one?"

Nami: "Are you a baby? You are hopeless." Nami complained, but she still obeys her captain. She walked towards him and the shelf full with man's kimono, looking through every thing there. "Here! Try this one on." The one that Nami'd chosen, is a red and white, eye catching kimono.

Luffy: "O-okay.."

Ussop tried on the dark green ones,with fire patterns on them. Then he went out of the closet, walking towards Robin, who's still chosing hers. "Robin, how's this one?"

Robin smiled and said : "That's perfect, long nose-kun."

Ussop: "Hey guys look at me! Ussop-sama!!"

Franky: "I looked so much better than you!! SUPA!" coming out of the closet, with a light blue kimono (with white clouds pattern on it) on. "What do you think Robin?"

Brook: "Yohohoho!! Take a look at mine!" wearing on a plain white kimono.

Ussop and Franky hold their laugh and chuckled : "You looked like a real ghost!" Then they laughed hard. Robin just smiled and walked into an empty closet, holding a yellow kimono (with orange flower patterns).

"Cant you guys keep your volume down?" Zoro's voice was heard. Then everyone started to look at his direction, he's wearing a black kimono (with red dragon pattern on it), his 3 swords was hanging beside his right side, as usuall.

Everyone was amazed.

Franky: "It looks pretty good on you!"

Zoro smirked : "Thanks."

Sanji: "OI!OI! Don't act cool moss head!" Sanji came out, tying his dark purple (white phoenix pattern) kimono's belt properly.

Zoro: "What did you just call me?"

Franky: "OIOI! STOP IT YOU GUYS!"

"Everyone of you are making so much noise!" Nami came out on the closet, with a white kimono (with pink cherry blossoms patterns on it).

Everyone was quiet.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Sanji's eyes turned into a popped out heart and he jumped and dance right next to Nami, "NAMI SWANN!!!!! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!!"

Zoro smirked, _'She does look pretty. That witch!'_

Ussop: "Great choice!"

Franky: "Fits you!"

Brook who suddenly appeared next to Nami, "May I see your panties?"

Tong! Tong! Nami hit both Brook and Sanji.

She smiled cunningly at both of them, then look back at Zoro, Ussop and Franky. "Thanks for the compliments. You guys look perfect!"

Ussop: "Thanks!"

Luffy came out with his red kimono: "Nami!! Hows mine!!"

Nami thumbs up : "PERFECTO!"

Luffy smiled.

"Nami.." A little voice was heard from a closet. "Come in please."

"Huh? Chopper?"

Nami walk towards Chopper's closet. "Whats the matter Chopper?"

"Just come in. I'm too embarrassed to go out."

"Okay." Nami stepped in and shook her head.

"I think its too big for me." Chopper was drowned in his kimono.

"Wait here Chopper." Nami went to the kids section and quickly ran towards chopper's closet. "Here! Try this on."

*After 2 minutes*

Chopper came out with a dark blue kimono (white stripes pattern).

"WAH!! Chopper!" Luffy exclaimed.

Ussop clapped his hands : "You looked great!"

Chopper made a shy, happy expression: "You do not need to say that you bastard!"

Franky: "He really cant hide his feelings, cant he?" He said as he sweat dropped.

Robin came out of the closet wearing the same clothes she was in before she went into her closet.

Franky: "Hey! Robin! Why didn't you try those on for us to see?"

Robin smiled: "You guys will get to see me on it, later."

Everyone went back to their closet and changed back.

Nami made the payment, with 'their' money of course.

"Arigatou Gozaimas!" The shopkeeper said. _'Fiuh! At last, they left.'_

_**THANK YOU!!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	2. the festival

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**FIRST 'ONE PIECE' FANFIC.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING AND READING.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY STORY.**

**POSITIVE REVIEWS!!**

**PAIRINGS : NAMI/ZORO with a bit of FRANKY/ROBIN moments.**

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 2

(the festival)

"Hurry up guys! Its about time!" Nami and Robin waited outside the boys dock. Both of them are on their kimonos. Nami had her hair tied up in a bun, and she put a white lily flower pin on them. Robin had her hair hanging down. "I cant believe we have to wait for these guys. They are the ones who supposed to be waiting for us."

"STOP PUSHING!" Ussop voice was heard, sneering at someone in their cabin.

"Hey! Moss head! Your 'sticks' really annoys me! Cant you just leave them here?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, CURLY?"

"I SA-"

Franky: "WHEN ARE GUYS GOING TO STOP?" pushing both Zoro and Sanji's face away from each other.

Nami shook her head.

Brook (finally) came out of the deck, followed by the rest.

Franky: "Wahh, Robin! You look awesome!"

Robin: "Arigatou." She chuckled.

Sanji: "NAMI-SWAN!! ROBIN-CHWANN!! BOTH OF YOU ARE ANGELS IN MY EYES!"

Nami: "Okay guys! Remember!! We will meet up back here at the Sunny go, by 10 o'clock! Understood?"

Everyone: "YOSH!"

Nami: "Great!"

Luffy: "LETS GO! Meat!! HERE I COME!!"

Then they all went off to the festival.

"HOAMM!!" Zoro yawned as he walked. "Where's the sake shop?"

"MEAT! MEAT!!" Luffy exclaimed, as he saw a meat stall and ran off.

"Ussop! Lets go play 'catch fish' together!" Chopper, who's holding a cotton candy with his right hand, then dragged Ussop with his left hand.

"Okay..okay. Relax." Ussop followed him.

"Mellorine..mellorine.." Sanji sang, he looked around the street, "This place is heaven! I'll catch up with you guys later!" He walked away form the group and walk towards a bunch of girls next to the fish cake's stall.

"WOW! Yohoho!! I'll come with you!" Brook followed Sanji.

" Robin! Would you like to go around with me?" Franky asked.

Robin smiled, "Are you asking me on a date? Franky?"

Franky blushed, "Whatever! So, do you want to?"

"My pleasure." Robin smiled and followed Franky out of the group.

"Robin!! Where are you going?" Nami exclaimed at Robin who left her with Zoro.

"With Franky!" The raven haired woman waved bye.

Zoro: "Where are you heading to?"

Nami: "Don't know. And you?"

Zoro: "Looking for a sake stall."

Nami: "That's boring! Come play a bit!" she dragged Zoro.

"OI!" Zoro exclaimed.

Then she stopped infront of a game stall.

"WIN ME THAT TEDDY BEAR!" Nami ordered Zoro, pointing at a brown medium size teddy bear.

"HEH? Why should I?"

"Come on!!" Nami making puppy eyes.

"Cih! Okay.." he blushed.

"Come come!! Play our throwing games! Win your girlfriend a teddy bear!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Zoro protested.

"Zoro! Stop protesting! Just win me the teddy bear already!"

"You bitch!" he groaned.

Zoro picked up 3 pins from the basket infront of him, the stall person said "Hey, relax boy, you are going to lo-" and Zoro threw all 3 pin straight at the target.

Everyone was so shocked, including Nami.

"That's jackpot!"

Everyone cheered.

"Are you happy now, witch?" Zoro smirked, looking at Nami.

"Here's your teddy bear, for your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"You are pretty good back there." Nami complimented Zoro, and this made him smirked.

"I'm going to get a sake."

"There's a sake stall right there at the corner!"

They both walk towards the sake stall.

"Hey, Its very less to get a couple in a sake stall like this!"

"WE ARE NOT COUPLE!" Zoro screamed at the sake seller.

"Okay..okay..Relax. I have to admit, our sake is a little bit different from the rest."

"Huh? What's the difference?" Nami asked.

"Our grandfather made this sake. It taste pretty good but it has a very high effect of drunkness after you drank a few cups."

"Ahh,, That wont effect me!" Zoro said proudly.

"Me neither! What if we had a competition Zoro?" Nami said.

"Bring it on! If you lose, clear all my debts! Okay?"

"Okay. But if you lose, I'll double your debt!"

"I wont lose anyways!"

"Are you guys sure about this?" the sake seller asked.

"YES! NOW BRING THE SAKE!" both the green and orange head exclaimed.

_**THANK YOU!!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. how it happened

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**FIRST 'ONE PIECE' FANFIC.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING AND READING.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY STORY.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS..**

**HEHE..**

**PAIRINGS : NAMI/ZORO with a bit of FRANKY/ROBIN moments.**

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 3

(how it all happened)

Gulp..gulp. both drinks.

"This sake is great!" Nami said, her face gone red and her eyes looks swollen, same as Zoro.

"I'd drank 10 cups! You just had 9!"

"No! Here's my tenth!" Nami drank.

After a few minutes.

They'd drank more than 50 cups.

"They are amazing!" the sake seller just stood there, cant move a single muscle, its too shocking to be true for him. "Okay!okay!! You guys really have to stop! We are out of sake now! Just go back to wherever you guys came from."

Zoro and Nami are both drunk. They were still moving, but they cant speak.

"Oh my God! I told you guys, don't drink too much! And none of you listen."

They just groans.

"Shit, I didn't even know, where's your house. I'll be taking you guys to a nearby hotel. I had enough of this."

The young man carrying both Zoro and Nami. "Ughh!! They are b-both heavy!!"

"Yuki! Help me take these guys to the hotel nearby!"

Both of them walk towards the hotel, each carrying Nami and Zoro. (including Nami's teddy bear and Zoro's swords, which was still hanging on Zoro.)

"Fiuhh! At last!"

They walked towards the old lady who's on the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We need a room for this two."

"Ohh,, okay." She went through her desk and she took out a key and give it to them, "Here's the key for room number 13."

"Thanks. Once they woke up, they'll pay you. Ohh..and plus, here's their sake bill..i'll come back to pick up the money by tomorrow. "

The old lady nods.

The two man dropped both Nami and Zoro on the 'single' bed (queen size).

Putting aside the teddy bear and Zoro's three swords. "This person is ridiculous, how can he carry three katana at the same time?"

"I don't know. Well, thanks for helping me,Yuki. Lets go.." they both went out and left the two in the room.

Nami groaned and she hugs Zoro's body.

Then that night, 'something that's going to changed everything' was about to happened.

Nami's heavy eyes starting to open slowly. Her vision was blurly and then it becomes clear after a few seconds. He saw a familiar green haired figure, tan skin underneath her, then she closed her eyes again, feeling comfy in her position right now, wanted to drift back to sleep. But she suddenly realized, something was wrong. She opened her eyes again, telling herself nothing happened, she blinked her eyes several times. She got up and she felt her heavy head, she looked around the room. White bad sheets and blankets, kimono's on the floor, moss head sleeping next to her, naked. _'Naked?'_, she looked under the blanked and discovered herself doesn't wear anything.

"KKKYYYYYYYYAAAA!!!" She screamed on top of her lungs.

"Huh? What are you screaming at, early this morning?" Zoro yawned and slowly opening his eyes. "Huh? What is this place?" he looked around the room and he saw Nami, tears flowing down her cheek, shivering, holding a blanked, covering herself. "Nami? What are you doing? Hey! What happened? Why are you crying?" Zoro tried to comfort her. Suddenly, his face went blank. He looked down at himself, looking under the blanket.

"AARRRGGHH!!!!" he screamed.

Nami cried louder and louder. Zoro cant do anything but freeze. He then turned to Nami, "SHIT!! I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about this. Please don't cry."

"IF WE NEVER WENT TO DRINK SAKE! NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! " Nami still crying as she as she screamed on top of her lungs.

"If you didn't ask for a 'competition'. This whole think wouldn't had happened." Zoro groaned.

Nami cried louder and she didn't stop.

"Okay, okay.. What are we going to do now?" Zoro asked, feeling guilty.

"This was my first time! And it happened to someone like you! AN IDIOTIC MORON!" She said, sobbing and continue crying.

"HEH? WHAT DID YOU SAY? Anyway,,Quit crying! Think of something!" Zoro shaked Nami's body. "Listen! If you wont stop crying, there will be no solution to this problem! I said I'm sorry for everything and now all we have to do is quickly dressed up, think of something to do before we get back to Sunny go. "

Nami stopped crying, and she sobbed a bit, nodded her head.

Zoro sighed in relieved, "Good. Now get dressed."

"Not with you here!" she slapped Zoro.

"I wont look at you! I'll close my eyes!" Closing his eyes, "Hurry!"

Nami quickly get out from the bed and picked up her kimono and put them on as she sobbed. "I'm done." Her sobbery voice was heard.

"Okay." Zoro quickly get out from the bed.

"YYIIKES!! CANT YOU AT LEAST WARNED ME!"

"Please relax! I don't care anyway, you'd seen 'it' yesterday."

Nami started to cry again, remembering about what she and her crew mate done last night.

"OKAY!OKAY! I'M SORRY! STOP CRYING WILL YA?"

After they both got dressed, they sat on the floor, thinking..

"So, what are we going to do now?" Nami asked.

"All we have to do is, forget about everything and we go back to Thousand Sunny. When everyone asked where have we been yesterday, tell them .."

"Tell them what? tell them you fucked me?" she started crying again.

"OIOI! Stop crying! Of course not! Tell them, we got lost, or we fell asleep at the park nearby."

Nami sobbing, "I prefer the second option."

"Good! Now lets go!" Zoro picked up his katana's, he's glad they are still with him.

"Wait!!"

"What now?"

"Who paid for this hotel room?" she sobbed.

Nami and Zoro both walked out of the room.

"Good morning you two, enjoyed your night?" The old lady by the desk, giggled. "The room cost 75 beli and heres the sake bill."

"WHAT? We totally forgot about the sake!" Nami and Zoro both cried.

"100 beli?? This is insane! We drank more than 50 cups..Nami, do you have enough money with you?"

"I have 500 with me, but you will have to pay me back, full price 175 beli with interest!"

"W-WHAT? O-Okay..WHATEVER! JUST PAY ALREADY!"

"Here!" Nami pulled out 500 beli from her pocket.

"Here's the change! Arigatou.." The old lady says.

Then Zoro pulled Nami out with him.

"Cant you be a little gentle?" Nami complained. "I'm the one who supposed to lead the way! You want to get lost?"

Zoro stopped and groaned. "Okay! Lead me ms navigator!"

_**THANK YOU!!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. worried

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**FIRST 'ONE PIECE' FANFIC.**

**THANKS FOR VIEWING AND READING.**

**SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY STORY.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS..**

**HEHE..**

**PAIRINGS : NAMI/ZORO with a bit of FRANKY/ROBIN moments.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

(Worried)

Flashback.

At the Thousand Sunny go (last night),

Everyone went back to the ship, Ussop, Luffy, and Chooper were waiting for the rest to come. "I'M STUFFED!" Luffy felt overwhelm over all the food he tasted from the festival.

Ussop: "If it wasn't me and Chopper, you might not came back forever and got lost!"

Then along came Brook and Sanji, Luffy and the rest can hear Sanji's loud voice, which's taking there attention towards them.

Sanji: "IF YOU HADNT COME WITH ME, I WOULD'VE SPENT THE NIGHT WITH THOSE GIRLS! I SWEAR! ONE DAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SHITTY SKELETON!" (Sanji's 'top mission' failed because, all the girls ran away after they saw Brook)

Brook: "Yohohoho! Gomenasai!" the bones panicked.

Then Robin and Franky showed up.

Sanji: "Robin-chwann.." Sanji swirled around gorgeous Robin which made her smile, then the blonde stopped and wandering around, "Where's nami-swan?"

Robin: "I thought she was with swordsman san."

Sanji's jaw's hanged wide which caused his cigar to fell from his mouth, the smoke and fire started to came out from around his body, "WHY THAT LITTLE.."

Franky: "Relax! If they are both together, they are going to be fine."

Ussop: "Franky's right! If they are separated, that's when it means trouble. Even an idiot knows that Zoro has a bad sense of direction, and with Nami's with him, he'll be fine! Besides, if some perverts came to bother Nami, Zoro the horrible monster is there to protect her!"

Chopper, Luffy, Franky, Brook :" Nami's the monster!"

Sanji: "STOP SAYING NONSENSE!" Sanji danced towards Robin, "Robin chwan! What are we suppose to do now?"

Robin smiled and said "They'll be fine, we just have to wait here until morning. It's impossible for us to go looking for them by this time, everyone in the town had gone to bed and closed their shops (this town sleeps early.). It would be too dark for us to go around looking for them and we might disturb the villagers."

Sanji: "B-but,,"

Franky: "She's right. They both can protect themselves."

Ussop: "I agree with Franky. Zoro is a fearful swoardsman, Nami is a fearful.. debtor.. monster." This words made Luffy, Chooper, Brook and Franky nooded.

Sanji punched Ussop on the face.

Sanji: "STOP SAYING CRAP!"

Robin smiled, "Cook-san, don't worry, they'll be alright." She tapped Sanji's shoulder.

"HAI! ROBIN-CHAWN!"

Few hours later, everyone gone to their own bed andboth Nami and Zoro still haven't came back, and this made Sanji worried to death and having insomnia through the night, he was too worried about Nami and Zoro. He didn't want to admit he did worried about that shitty algae head. He wanted to go and looked out for them but he cant just let himself dis-obey his beloved Robin- chwan.

End of flashback

Next morning

Luffy and Ussop was fishing, until they saw Zoro and Nami walked towards them and their ship.

"HEYY! ZOOOROOOO!NAMI!" Luffy and Ussop exclaimed.

"NAMI-SWANN!" Sanji, opened the kitchen door violently, and dancing all the way out.

"See, I was right." Robin smiled.

"Yep." Franky nodded.

Brook: "Yoohohohoooo!" waving at Nami and Zoro.

Chopper: "ZOOROOO! NAMI! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?"

Both of them looked at each other, didn't answering Chopper. Both walked into the sunny go.

Chopper: "Is anything happened? Why aren't you answering me?"

Zoro: "Nothing happened." He grunted and sat himself on the grass floor and rested himself as usuall.

Nami: *sigh* "Nothing happened. Don't worry!" she tapped chopper's hat.

Sanji: "Nami swan! Are you sure? You looked,, pale."

Nami: "Ahh,, really? Maybe it's just your imagination?"

Luffy: "Where have you guys been?"

Both Zoro and Nami looked at each other, "Eerrmm,,"

"We went to the garden next to the festival place..then we were both,,, kind of,,, fell asleep,,,,on the." Nami explained.

Sanji: "You shitty Marimo! I hope nothing had happened to Nami-swan….If I found out something happened to her, I'll kil' you!"

Zoro: "Cih! You wouldn't dare to!"

Franky and Ussop : "OIOI! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT?"

Robin: "It's a good thing if nothing had happened."

Nami: 'Hai.." she said softly and faked a smile.

_**THANK YOU!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. flashback: that night

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I havent had time, till now! :D**

**For those who're waiting for lemons here it is!**

**WARNING! LEMONS AHEAD!**

Chapter 5 (flashback: that night)

_**Flashback**_

_(Author's note : the room was dark, cause the sake shop owner turned off the lights as soon as they went out of the room, leaving Zoro and Nami on the bed)_

_It was dark in the room, but their balcony lights were on, so theres tints of lights flashing in the room. Zoro and Nami, felt horribly tipsy andi it seems like their souls were already leaving their body. Nami who hugged Zoro's warm body, took a peak at Zoro's handsome face, then she noticed he was not asleep. He was looking at her face too, he thought to himself, she's beautiful. He cant bring himself to stop looking at her, he could closed his eyes. She was just too beautiful. Those soft lips of hers was tempting him to kiss her and he did. Nami didnt feel at least a bit of shock, she expected it, she loved the taste of his lips. It was getting quick and Zoro's tongue was inside of her mouth, and he tongue was following his._

_He went down kissing her neck and strated pulling down her kimono. She taste very sweet, the smell of tangerine. Nami cant help but to moan at every kiss he gave her. As he kissed her neck he went down to her breast and started pulling out her kimo's robes around her waist, and she took off her kimono and exposed her huge breast and curves, leaving her just her panties. Zoro groaned as he saw the view and gently kissed and sucked her nipple, she moans and moans at every kiss and sucking he'd doing to her._

"_Not..ahh..fair.." she whispered at his right ear and he smirked._

"_Why's that?" he asked._

_Nami who was under him, pushing him to their right side and now she's the one who's on top of him._

_He chuckled and she started to took off his robes and kimono, revealing his sexy bare chest and huge scars across them, leaving him only in his undies and that last piece of undies was also pulled down, leaving him bare and naked. Nami couldn't get her eyes aways from his manhood, he had never seen such a thing in her life, ever! It was big and aroused."Now I get it." He said._

_Nami began kissing him again,trailing he kiss down his bare chest and down to his manhood, sucking them as Zoro groaned. He felt good, he had never had woman done this to him in 20 years of his life, never even kissed, in a relationship or even made love to anyone, and he know tonight he's going to feel everything he had never felt before, same goes to Nami. She's a virgin, who never kissed or made love to anyone and tonight is the night when she's going to lose her virginity. _

_She went up back to his lips and he hugged her tightly, their kiss was getting rough and she can feel both her and his erection. Her panties is getting so wet. Zoro noticed how wet she gets and smirked. He trailed his hands down and pulled down her panties. "That's more like it" he whisper, "my turn." Nami moved herself beneath him and he bent down and licked those soft womanhood of hers. She moans and moans as he licked her womanhood. He could feel her wetness. _

_As soon as he's finished, he went back and they made out passionately with her's hand went through his hair. They both feel amazing._

"_Now Zoro!" she said as she moaned _

_He groaned, "As always, ordering me around.." but he listened to her._

_He slowly put his manhood in her womanhood. She's so tight and amazing. She felt pain as she screamed. They adjust their movement, from slow to fast, and he kept thrusting in and out of her. Nami moans with pleasure. He sure is amazing, as expected of a swoardsman. Her fingers scratched his back, he went faster and faster. Then finally they both released their seeds. It was amazing, it is. They had never felt as excited and as amazing as they were right then._

_Zoro fell beside Nami. They both perspire and sweat after their amazing love making, or should we say, 'fucking'? She then went up on Zoro's chest, she love his chest, his chest was so warm and she could feel his heartbeat. Her chest was big and soft, it felt good on his bare chest and he hugged her as they both drift away and even they could feel the wetness of their sweat, he wouldn't pushed her off and she wouldn't leave his chest. _

_**End of flashback**_

Nami suddenly remembered the whole thing. She admit it, it was amazing. She wish she could repeat that night again. _'WAIT! WHAT WAS I THINKING? BAKA! No way I would made love with that idiot..AGAIN!' _She thought to herself. Everytime she looked at Zoro, she couldn't take her eyes off of him and she hates herself for being that way. She got busted a few times, and she looked away and got into her sense.

Zoro who was usually napping on the deck, couldn't get himself into his usual deep sleep. His mind slowly posting pieces from that night and even dreaming about it. That steamy night sure annoyed him. He often caught Nami staring at him and looked away as soon as he looked at her. And what worst is, whenever he looked at her, he would have the urge to do it again with her. But he couldn't, it was a mistake. She was so addicting and he never realized this fact. They didn't even talked much after that night and some kept wondering why and what actually happened.

**Thanks for all your comments! They are all very supporting :D**

**KEEP REVIEWING! ;)**


	6. are you pregnant?

**Chapter 6 is up! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

Chapter 6

(pregnancy?)

A week went away after the incident.

Nami gulped up the whole plate of curry and had been asking for more from Sanji. Twice was alright. But she had been eating the third serving now. Everyone was staring at her in awe. They had never seen Nami eaten so much.

Usopp: "Nami? Why are you eating so much lately?"

Nami: "I am?"

Usopp and Franky: "OBVIOUSLY!"

Sanji: "OH! Maybe my cooking is improving and you love them too much!"

Nami: "No way!" Sanji face dropped on the floor, " It's just… I'm hungry. I don't know why. Just lately."

Luffy: "Are you pregnant?"

Everyone sprayed out their food mouth (except Robin), well, that sure made Luffy gifted a few punch, slaps and kicks from Nami and Sanji. His face got swollen.

Nami: 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAID YOU IDIOT?"

Sanji: "You moron! HOW COULD NAMI-SWANGOT PREGNANT?" Nami glared at him. "OUPS! I'm sorry." He closed his mouth.

Usopp: "How did you know that a pregnant woman eats more than normal woman? That's so not you Luffy! You are not that smart to know."

Luffy: "Dadan tof me fat.." (Dadan, told me that)he could hardly talk with his swollen face.

(Authors note: I assume everyone know who's Dadan. She's Luffy's and Ace's babysitter)

Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Franky,Brook and Chopper : "No wonder.." they said in unison

Robin:" So Nami-chan..Are you sure you are okay?"

Nami: "Hai Robin!"

Chopper: "Do you want me to check you up?"

Nami: "Nah..You don't need to. Thanks Chopper. Anyway, I want to go back to my room. I'm done here." She got up from her seat and walked out of the kitchen.

Usopp: "Seriously, what is wrong with her? "

Franky: "Dunno, she had been acting weird since last week, after we leave that island."

Usopp: "Now you mention it, Zoro!" he pointed at him, "You have been acting weird too!"

Zoro: "HEH? I don't eat too much and I'm not pregnant!"

Sanji; " As expected from an idiot like you! He meant, why have you been overly quiet and didn't sleep or nap as much as you always did these few days?"

Usopp: "Yeah Sanji's right! You used to sleep like dead pig on the deck or in your room, now you were just staring at the ceiling, dreaming, imagining things and you didn't get much sleep."

Zoro: "Am I?"

Brook: "Yup.."

Sanji: "And Nami-swan had been staring at you too much lately. Why in the world it has to be you? MAYBE YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER LAST WEEK!"

Zoro; "What the fuck are you talking about?" he got up from his chair and strangled Sanji's collar.

Usopp: "Cut it out you two!"

Franky: "Not again!" Franky got up and separated them.

Zoro: "I'm outta here!"

Chopper: "Where are you going Zoro?"

Zoro; "Deck!" he didn't even look back, just walked out of the kitchen and groaned as he walked up to the deck. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' he shook his head.

Meanwhile Nami in her room, looking at herself in the mirror.

'_Pregnant? Am I? My face do got swollen. I was nauseous this morning.'_ She thought and shook her head _'No.. Cant be. If I really am pregnant, this baby's father is definitely Zoro.'_

"NO!" she punched the mirror with her both hand, she glad it didn't broke. Franky made her a bulletproof mirror. " I should buy the pregnancy tester." Shee looked up at herself in the mirror. "I shouldn't let Chopper or anyone know about this."

'_As soon as we get to an island, I'll be looking for it. But what should I do if I really am pregnant? They would notice as soon as my tummy grows bigger. Should I leave them? They would think of me as an irresponsible navigator.'_ She sighed in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Zoro who was napping on the deck can't seem to close his eyes. Whenever he tred closing his eyes, last week's incident would be replayed again and again in his mind. It bothered him so much and he hated it. _'What if she really got pregnant? With my baby?'_ he sighed and got up. Shooking his head _'This isn't happening!'_. Of course he didn't expect the whole thing to happen. She is his teammate, and he's pretty sure he don't have feelings towards her, she was a mean, annoying bitch who keeps ordering him around. He hates her, definitely! She's just a crew mate and he shouldn't have feelings for her, and she shouldn't either. But since last week, after that unexpected one night stand, it changed his life completely. _'I'm a swordsman, a pirate, a man with bounty on my head. I shouldn't let any woman enter my heart, especially her. Just because of that pathetic one night stand, I shall not destroy myself.' _He shut his eyes and thought everthing will be fine.

Few days later, an island was seen. Finally, this is the day Nami's going to discover, whether she's pregnant or not. The pregnancy symptoms were getting worst, throwing up not only in the morning, ate 4 servings of each meal, feeling sicker. Everyone was getting worried, including Zoro. He had been thinking a lot about what he should do if she got pregnant with his baby. After he promised himself that night, he wouldn't think much about it, he failed, 'baby' and 'sex' dream had been creeping in his mind and it was getting worst. No one dare to even asked each of them about what happen, everyone acted as usual and wondering why.


End file.
